BYE NOW
by navycorpsman
Summary: House and Cameron part ways.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, because if I did, I'd have House (with Wilson and Chase in my closet, you know, just in case)**

**The song is BYE NOW by Atomic Kitten.**

**Spoilers: Not that I'm aware of**

**Content Warning: None…right now…**

**Summary: House and Cameron part ways.**

**There's two parts to this…except the last paragraph is Wilson. Please let me know what you think. I'm still learning the characters and their interactions with each other and their history with each other.****  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Lately in my life I'm_**

**_Finding it harder to be_**

**_Certain of feelings that I_**

**_Thought would always be_**

**_Playing the game was easy_**

**_Saying the things that pleased me_**

**_But through it all_**

**_I can see the love has slipped away_**

**HOUSE**

Gregory House watched Allison Cameron walk off. Twice in his life he watched a woman he loved walked off. What caused Stacy to walk off was a distant memory to him now, but he knew that Cameron was walking off because he couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her what he felt towards her.

**_(Bye now - gotta say, say goodbye now)_**

**_Take this love away from me_**

**_(Bye now - gotta say, say goodbye now)_**

**_Set my soul and spirit free_**

**_Take this love away from me_**

**_(Bye now - gotta say, say goodbye now)_**

**_Let me be what I can be_**

**_Go make it easy on yourself_**

**CAMERON**

She couldn't do it anymore. She knew she loved him, but he apparently didn't fell the same way. All his defenses and sarcasms hid who she was sure he was, but he never showed her. Allison Cameron walked away, trying to hold her head up while her heart fell to her stomach.

**_Lately in my life I'm_**

**_Finding I'm stronger if I_**

**_Picture myself no longer_**

**_Underneath your spell_**

**HOUSE**

He sat in his office, trying hard to concentrate on _General Hospital_, but he found it useless. All he could see was her walking off. He knew it was his inability to emote feelings, but he had, over the years, successfully learned to shut people out. Feeling, emotions – these were what killed people. He threw a pen at the door, causing Chase and Foreman to briefly look up to see what he was doing. How did she do it? How, despite the 'I could care less' façade he put up, did she fall in love with him? And more importantly, how did he fall in love with her?

Did she even realise the power…the control…she had over him? Or, like most everything, was she obliviously nice about it? He threw the red ball in between his hands. She was leaving…not just his team, but Princeton all together. Some job in Chicago. And he was going to let it happen.

Or was he?

**_(Bye now - gotta say, say goodbye now)_**

**_Take this love away from me_**

**_(Bye now - gotta say, say goodbye now)_**

**_Set my soul and spirit free_**

**_Take this love away from me_**

**_(Bye now - gotta say, say goodbye now)_**

**_Let me be what I can be_**

**_Go make it easy on yourself_**

**CAMERON**

She had been telling Wilson 'Bye' when she heard her name being called. She looked over and saw House wobbling towards her. A part of her wanted him to stop her. To say what she wanted to hear, but she couldn't. The job she was being offered was too great of an opportunity to pass up for the 'maybe' of Greg House. She looked at him, his blue eyes no longer dancing or sarcastic. "House."

**_I can't stand to see you_**

**_Couldn't bear to feel you_**

**_It's tearing my heart and soul in two_**

**HOUSE**

"Cameron." He looked over at Wilson. "Jimmy." House suddenly felt like something was wrong. He couldn't…he couldn't seriously be thinking of asking her to stay, could he? "I forgot to tell you good luck in Chicago. You'll be missed here, obviously, but you're a great doctor and they're lucky to be getting you." _And I love you. Please stay. Don't leave me. I'm nothing without you._

**_(Bye now - gotta say, say goodbye now)_**

**_Take this love away from me_**

**_(Bye now - gotta say, say goodbye now)_**

**_Set my soul and spirit free_**

**_Take this love away from me_**

**_(Bye now - gotta say, say goodbye now)_**

**_Let me be what I can be_**

**_Go make it easy on yourself_**

**CAMERON**

"Thank you, Dr. House." _Dr. House? What am I thinking? He's always been just House. Sometimes Greg, but always House. Does he know? Does he want me to stay? _"It's been great working with you." _But you could never love me the way I wanted you to, could you? I'm not **her**._ Resentment set in her bones. Cameron glanced at her watch. "I have to go. I'll keep in touch. I promise." She quickly kissed Wilson's cheek. "Thanks for everything."

She looked at House, resisting the urge to kiss those lovely lips of his. She stuck her hand out. "I'll write you when I get settled."

**_Take this love away from me_**

**_Can't you see what I can see?_**

**_That with you I'm never free_**

**_So take your love away from me_**

**_Go and just leave me_**

**_Go and make it easy on yourself_**

**WILSON**

He watched her walk off, knowing that his best friend, Gregory House, would never admit to loving Allison Cameron. And Allison Cameron could no longer allow House to control her emotions. Moving to Chicago was best for the both of them. Allison was choosing to make life a little easier on herself without Greg House, but only Wilson knew that was easier said than done.


End file.
